BustedA Crenny Love Story
by ughhhhh
Summary: Yeah, you just got caught staring at the boy you like. And he winked, now, your holding hands, and poof, now your kissing. What the hell is happening? -A cute little one shot by me! Please read! BoyxBoy Language, and fluff, mentioning of smex!


**DISCLAIMER- I do not own South Park. But I do own this story. But boy do I wish I did, because then I would make all the boys into little happy gay couples, kill that bitch Wendy, and … have Bebe and Craig and Kenny in a on and off relationship. But I can make that happen –Evil Laugh- I own this story! I can make it happen! **

Busted- A Crenny love Story. Don't like it, don't read it, well actually do, review though, negative OR positive. Either will do. Thank you. ^.^

"Oh my goodness, he caught me! Ahh! How could I be so stupid!" Craig yelled into his sister's pillow.

Ruby sighed, her brother had been in her room since he got home, and honestly, it was just annoying as fuck. So, she stopped doing her homework and turned to her brother.

"Tell me what happened Craig."

Craig looked at his sister, wondering if he could trust the conniving demon. He grunted as a response and continued his sulking.

Ruby flipped him off although he could not see her. She rolled her eyes,

"If you don't want to tell me, get the hell out of my room." She dead-panned.

Craig sighed into his pillow, realizing she was his only option. He sat up and scrambled to the end of the bed, he looked at his sister and sighed again.

"Well, you know who I like, right?" He asked her. She nodded as a response, "Well I was looking at him, today."

"Staring. I see … continue." She motioned. Craig glared at her before continuing.

"Well I was looking at him and he was like smiling, but I was pretty sure it was at his other friends. And I'm still looking, and then he's all like, "Hey Craig!" And waving and shit. And I'm like "Damn, damn, damn, damn." And I'm standing there like an idiot blushing. He caught me. And then he fucking winks at me-winks at me! And I gasp. And everyone's looking at me like, "What the hell is wrong with that idiot. And then, I don't know why, but I just smile. Like, full on smile Ruby! What is wrong with me!" Craig admitted.

Ruby processed all the given information before speaking, "Well I don't know what to say. How about I talk to Karen? Her and her brother are really close." She asked.

"No." Craig dead-panned, getting up walking for the door, "If you tell anyone, I'll tell people you still sleep in my bed sometimes because you wet yours. Got it." He threatened.

"Wow, what a great brother I have." She scoffed, watching him walk out, she yelled, "One time! It was one fucking time!"

0o0o0o0

Craig sat in the classroom. He was way to nervous to look at Kenny. Like, wayyy to nervous So he listened to the teacher, actually listened. –Well no, he didn't, he listened to her for about 10 minutes, then started looking out the window at the cloudy grey skies that resembled his eyes.

'What is he thinking?' Kenny thought as he stole momentary glances at the stoic boy.

"What's the answer Kenny?" Ms. Garrison asked. Kenny looked at the teacher, then the board.

"Uh, I don't know." Kenny answered.

"Well okay, since you don't care about how Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton will probably have a threesome with Ashley Tisdale, you can just stay for detention." Ms. Garrison told Kenny. Then Ms. Garrison looked at Craig, "Do you know the answer Tucker?"

Craig snapped out of his gazing to look at Ms. Garrison, he flipped her off and continued his gazing.

"Well fine! You don't have to learn! But you have detention with Kenny!" She yelled.

That definitely snapped him out of it.

"No, I'm not going to detention with McCormick." Craig said.

"Oh yes you are. And your going to like it." Ms. Garrison said, sitting back down on her desk, she started rambling on about Paris Hilton again.

Craig gulped.

Kenny stared.

And lets just say, something is going to go dowwwwn.

Craig slammed his locker shut. He really didn't trust himself to be in a room alone with Kenny. He'd light himself on fire before letting something like that happen. But he didn't want to be a pussy about it and started his walk to the classroom.

He felt like he was walking the green mile, every step he took would get him closer to the electric chair.

"Hey Tucker." A familiar voice said. Craig clenched his eyes shut, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. When he turned around, reality hit him in the face.

Craig's cloudy grey eyes met with Kenny's sparkling blue ones. Craig's straight mouth met with Kenny's smiling ones.

"What McCormick?" Craig's slightly nasally voice asked.

Kenny smiled at the boy, "Well you know, we can walk to detention together Craig, if you want." Kenny asked.

Craig eyed him suspiciously. But nodded his head in response. Kenny smiled happily at him and they started walking. The silence was a bit tense. But it got tenser when Craig felt something warm on his cold hands.

He looked over. Kenny was looking down, but he could see still see the blush on the boys face.

"Your hand is really cold." Kenny muttered just loud enough for Craig to hear.

"Yeah." Craig whispered back.

Kenny thought for a moment, when it came to him, he smirked while still looking down at the ground, the butterflies in his stomach tickling him,

"I can warm them up for you." Kenny whispered back, seductively.

Craig gulped, his tummy was feeling weird, like, it was warm and fuzzy and he didn't know why. Craig Tucker most definitely feel warm and fuzzy for anyone. And he thought this was just a little crush he had, a phase. Pssh, whatever.

Kenny looked up, seeing the blush on Craig's face.

_Aww, he's involuntarily showing emotions for me, How cute! _Kenny thought. Smiling at himself for making the stoic boy crack.

"Dude, want to just, skip? We can go s-smoke on the rooftop." Craig asked. Kenny nodded, dragging Craig pass the detention hall.

They made their way outside, the cold, brisk air slapping them in the face.They headed for the rooftop then took out their smokes, sitting next to each other for a little warmth.

"So, how's life?" Craig asked Kenny, trying to avoid the confrontation of the staring mess. Especially since he was so very confused. **Did Kenny like him? Well yeah, they held hands. Couple's do that. No, he holds hands with a lot of his friends, I'm no exception. **Were all thoughts and answers going through the confused ravens mind.

"Don't try to small talk with me. Do you like me Craig?" Kenny asked. Craig's eyes widened with shock.

"Uh, dude you w-wish." Craig choked out, stumbling on his words.

"So you stare at and holds hands with people you don't like." Kenny asked, turning to Craig who avoided his eyes.

"Do you like me?" Craig asked, completely avoiding the question given.

"Yeah." Kenny answered without a hesitation.

"So, I'm not just going to end up being a quick fuck in your black book?" Craig asked quietly.

Kenny was clearly hurt by the look on his face, but luckily Craig wasn't looking up at him, and he hid the hurt from his voice like he always did.

"No, or else I would've just asked you if you wanted to just fuck. Duh." Kenny told Craig.

"Hard to believe with your reputation." Craig muttered, then he looked up at Kenny, but was interrupted by lips against his.

Craig's eyes were open with shock. But to his dismay, they slowly fluttered closed. And next thing he knew, he was moaning into the kiss. And Kenny's tongue had yet to invade his.

Craig even whimpered a bit when Kenny released his mouth from the kiss.

"Do you like me?" Kenny asked Craig again as he cupped the raven's face with his hands.

Craig rolled his eyes, "Fuck you." HE replied.

"That can be arranged." Kenny said seriously, then laughing, "I guess that means yes in Craig language?" Kenny asked.

Craig nodded. Then Kenny crashed their lips back together, immidatley licking his bottom lip for entrance which Craig quickly obliged too. Their tongues had a wrestle for dominace, which Craig quickly won, smirking while they kissed.

"I'll get you back for that." Kenny moaned into the kiss.

CUT!

This scene gets a bit more … uh … hot and steamy after this. They go to Kyle's house because he's not home probably with Stan in the back of Eric's sports car. Getting jiggy with it. And if your older than me, or younger than me with my awesome level of maturity and perverted knowledge, you know what happens next, some hardcore LEMON! Yeah, I'm totally thinking about writing that … Crenny just fucking rules. We definitely need some mo' of dat! Craig needs some Kenny in his life.

Please Donate a review and some lube for Craig and Kenny, it will be needed. ^.^ Bye bye..


End file.
